Commercial aircraft typically include an internal cabin that may be divided into numerous sections. A cockpit is generally separated from a passenger cabin, which may include a first class section, a business class section, and a coach section. The passenger cabin may also include one or more work areas for flight personnel, such as galleys, which may include food and beverage storage structures. One or more aisles pass through the passenger cabin and connect each of the passenger sections to one or more paths to one or more doors of the aircraft.
The internal cabin is typically defined by interior sidewalls that connect to a ceiling and a floor. The sidewalls include windows that allow passengers to see outside of the aircraft. Stowage bins may extend from the ceiling and/or the sidewalls. For example, outboard stowage bins may extend between an outboard sidewall and an outboard portion of the ceiling, while inboard stowage bins may extend downwardly from a portion of the ceiling between aisles of the internal cabin.
Various known ceilings within aircraft are not configured to be adaptively changed. Moreover, certain passengers may find ceilings within aircraft to be aesthetically sterile and plain.